


Pandora's Box

by FerretShark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Background Happy/May, Everyone loves Peter, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Overprotective Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter is a Bi disaster, Protective Tony Stark, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker's bother figure, college peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark
Summary: Happy hesitates for a millisecond and then caves, “The other day at the apartment, the kid dropped a ring box.”“What? A what now?”“Little velvet box.” Happy gestures the approximate size with his hands.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gruoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruoch/gifts).



> This is for Gruoch! Happy Birthday, friend! It's early because I couldn't wait:D  
> This fic references Gruoch's AMAZING college Peter stories. This story includes A LOT of homages and references to those stories. This includes but is not limited to:  
> Allston Christmas  
> Never Go Home Alone  
> the tallest man, the broadest shoulders  
> Lightning in a Bottle  
> And maybe: The beauty that she brings  
> I can in no way do justice to the originals so if you haven't read them, GO NOW! Amazing works!!

It’s Tuesday, Happy and Tony are ensconced in their usual booth having breakfast together and chatting idly about their families. 

“May wants to go on a cruise.” Happy tossed the last bite of toast in his mouth.

Tony regards him over his coffee cup. “You should, I can get it set up.”

“I dunno, out on the water, all those people.” Happy grouses. “Be nice to get away though.”

“Absolutely. Do you both some good, especially with Pete finally off at college.” 

Happy grimaces, making Tony frown. “What?” 

“I don’t want you to freak out.”

Tony forces a laugh, “ Come on Hap, I’ve faced down gods and big purple assholes with a scrotum for a chin, I think I can handle it.” Honestly Tony’s starting to worry a bit. 

Happy doesn’t look so sure, “I dunno, Maybe I shouldn’t say anything. I know how you get.” He tosses his napkin onto the table.

“Me? Nah, come on, spill.” Tony leans over the table, making eye contact over his violet shades. 

Happy hesitates for a millisecond and then caves, “The other day at the apartment, the kid dropped a ring box.”

“What? A what now?”

“Little velvet box.” Happy gestures the approximate size with his hands. 

“And we’re thinking it’s serious?”

Happy shrugs helplessly, “Maybe?”

“Who?” Tony throws out, incredulous. He has no ideas, the kid’s dated people but no one instantly comes to mind as a likely candidate for engagement. And deep down that worries him.

Happy shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

“What does May think?” 

“I don’t know, I didn’t tell her. Thought maybe he’d want to do it himself.”

Tony stews for a moment “Well that can’t be good. If _you_ don’t know and _I_ don’t know, it could be anybody!”

“You think he’s making a mistake?” Happy worries. 

“I don’t know. I love him but lately his decision making skills leave something to be desired.” Tony skips over some of the more notable ones in his head, it’s enough to raise his blood pressure.

Happy looks over at him, frowning, “You gonna talk to him?” 

“I can try.”

—

As soon as he gets home, he hunts down Pepper and spills all his worries to her. If he has to stress about this, she should too. She defies his expectations by pressing her lips together and quickly shutting him down. 

“This is not a good look Tony. You need to let this go.”

“But Pep, _married_? He’s getting married and no one knows who he’s proposing to?”

“I want to point out to you that a _proposal_ does not a marriage make. And just because we’ve semi-adopted him doesn’t give you the right to know everything about his personal life.” She gives him a stern look, “I know you struggle with that.”

“First of all, what do you mean _semi_ -adopted, I’ve been all in since almost the beginning and second, I was all good with not knowing anything until he went and got himself kidnapped and then Rhodey and I discover not only does he makes truly terrible decisions but then tries to build full on relationships out of them!” 

“Tony.” She throws down the towel she’s folding and gives him a stern glare.

“Fine. Fine, I’ll back off.”

“Good. Remember your heart.” She kisses his cheek and leaves him to his thoughts. 

He absently rubs his chest. Tony’s thoughts are still racing when an epiphany hits, he doesn’t really have to worry about his heart, just Peter’s. 

“Friday, compute potential marriage candidates from Peter Parker’s pool of dating partners.”

“On it.” 

He finds he can already breathe a little easier. Friday will give him a list of likely suspects. Then it’s just a quick trip over to Boston and he’ll know who and he can still act surprised when the kid calls him. It’s the perfect plan. 

—

It’s Thursday before he can escape out from under Pepper’s watchful eye. He takes the convertible from the lakehouse into Boston. It’s a three hour drive and the weather is a little cool but still nice. When he gets to the city, he has Friday navigate him to the small apartment complex he knows she calls home. 

He knocks, but no one is there so he decides to wait. 

He can spare a minute or thirty. It’s not long before Michelle Jones comes up the steps, holding a shopping bag. 

She sees him and she freezes. She drops her eyes, seems to steel herself and then meets his shaded gaze. 

“Is he ok?”

Tony’s suddenly uncomfortably aware of how this might look “Oh, he’s totally fine, A-ok. Everything’s fine.”

She lets out a breath and drops her bag, pulling out her keys. “ You scared the shit out of me.” The door swings open on a small, but clean apartment. She picks up her groceries and he follows her inside.“So if he’s fine and everything’s fine, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I just wanted to check in. It’s been a while.” He doesn’t know the particulars of why Peter and Michelle had broken up, but Peter had been resigned to its permanency. Obviously, there were still feelings here. 

Tony’s eyes flick around the apartment, art dominates the space, from the sketches on the wall to the abstract sculptures. Michelle was whip smart and incredibly talented. It’s a shame things hadn’t worked out, unless…

“You seen him lately?” He watches her carefully. 

MJ puts apples away in the crisper, “Yeah, we hang.”

“That all?”

Her head snaps up and her eyes narrow. “What do you want, Stark?”

“Can’t get anything past you.” He says wryly, slipping off his shades. “Just wondering if you might have rekindled an old flame.”

“Why would that matter to you?” The look she’s giving him is fairly speculative. “What’s up with Peter?”

Tony decides to just level with her. “He bought a ring.”

For a moment Michelle doesn't react. “Peter’s getting engaged? To whom?”

“Well, I was kind of hoping...”

She blows out a breath, “No, sorry. Are you sure?”

“Happy said-”

“Well, he would know.” MJ wraps her arms around herself and laughs, it’s a soft wistful sound.

“Listen, I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have stopped by.”

“No, it’s fine. God, he’s better at keeping secrets than I thought.” Her look is far away.

“Ok, well, I’ll go. If you ever need anything, you’ll call?”

She nods and sees him out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Outside, Tony pauses going over the particulars of his plan. Well, that had gone about as well as could be expected. On the other hand, if he’s already in trouble, he might as well get to the bottom of the matter. He scratches MJ off his mental list and heads to the campus.

—

He finds her in the lab, carefully recording notes on her chemistry experiment. This one is a longshot, but Friday had put her on the list. He knocks once at the open door, another student looks up briefly, but turns back to their work, ignoring his presence. 

“Gwen Stacy?”

She looks up and nearly drops her lab notebook.  
“Oh, um, Tony Stark?” She looks shocked and he’s pleased that he can still have that kind of effect on people. Peter doesn’t even use capital letters anymore.

“Just checking out the old stomping ground. You know Peter Parker right? About yay tall, crippling penchant for self-sabotage? He used to be my intern.”

“Oh yeah, I know Peter.” She laughs and he relaxes into his interrogation, just needs to be subtle. “I didn’t know he used to work for you.”

“He’s kind of secretive.” Tony slips his hands in his pockets. 

“Believe me, I’ve noticed.” She picks up a pipette. “Nice guy though, but you know that, right?”

“Pete’s really more like family, honestly.” 

“That’s cool.” She says easily 

Here comes the hard part, he thinks. “So I gotta know, are you guys seeing each other? “

“Excuse me?” She blinks.

“I kind of thought you guys hit it off on move-in day. He even missed lunch, the little dumpster diver. So I just thought maybe-?” The look he gives her is hopeful.

Her eyebrows draw together, “Did he say we were seeing each other?”

“You seem like you’ve got a good head on your shoulders and that’s kind of Pete’s type...at least 33.3% of the time anyway. So with the odds kind of stacked against me, I still thought, maybe?”

“Ok uh, Don’t get me wrong, he’s smart and funny in a self deprecating kind of way, but we’ve never discussed dating.”

“Probably for the best.” He didn't really mean it though because the rest of his list is very questionable indeed. He gives a sniff. “Just like I tell my daughter, ‘You’re a strong, independent woman, and you don’t need a man.’”

“Damn right.” She says, meeting his eyes. 

He laughs, he’s kind of disappointed about this one, he likes her. 

—

After lab time, Tony makes his way to the familiar little apartment he’s so very acquainted with. He does a quick rap on the peeling front door. He’s decided against picking the lock today - add a little decorum to the proceedings. His lip curls a bit as he anticipates how this is going to go. 

It swings open to reveal a tall blond Adonis.

He looks amused which nettles Tony. “Here to tell me about our Lord and Savior?” Johnny Storm asks. 

“Hi, yeah, that’s **me**. Maybe you've seen all the statues? You gonna invite me in or what?” He pushes past Storm without waiting for confirmation. 

“Um, sure, come on in.” Johnny follows behind him like a bemused golden retriever puppy.

Tony suddenly slows his pace as a terrible thought occurs to him. He whirls, dropping his voice even though he knows it would be pointless. “He’s not here is he?”

“Oh no, he's out, probably Spider-manning. He’s supposed to be in class but you know how that goes with Peter.”

Tony did know so he sits himself down gingerly on the edge of the ratty sofa, who knows how many surfaces in this place have been defiled, 

Johnny sits in the ripped yellow easy chair and stares for a moment before seeming to remember he should maybe offer something to his guest. He reaches over for a cloudy little dish and holds it out to Tony. “Gummy bear?”

“Um, no thanks.” Tony’s slightly grateful for the modicum of manners Pepper has drilled into him over the years. 

Johnny shakes the bowl, “Yeah, maybe that’s for the best. These might be my special ones, if you know what I mean?” He waggles his brows then squints into the dish. “Hard to tell.” He picks one up and gives it an exploratory lick, before tossing five into his mouth. 

“Good to know the world is in such capable hands.” Tony quips.

“Is this about a mission?” Johnny suddenly sits forward, perking up at the thought. “I mean, I know we have our differences, but it’d be a real honor to-“

“No, no,” Tony cuts him off with a shake of his head. “Boss says no more missions.”

“Fury?” Johnny says sagely, relaxing again, and languidly stretching out his well muscled frame. He takes another generous handful of bears.

“Yes, ha! Fury.” Tony had meant Pepper, but he takes the lifeline. “I’m retired, the only way I’m putting on the suit again is if the world is ending.” When he says this Tony recognizes that his world currently consists of about seven people and one of them was constantly hurling themselves into dangerous situations. His eyes cut to Johnny Storm, maybe having a super-powered spouse to step in when things got tough wouldn’t be the worst thing.

“So um..I know you’re friends, good friends, real good friends. The kind of friends that-” Tony makes an aborted hand gesture. “Anyway, after your whole “fake” dating, I was thinking that maybe there might be a “fake” marriage in the works?”

“Wait, you think Pete and I are getting married?” Johnny looks floored at the idea. 

“Well, he’s apparently going to propose to someone. And I’m moving down the least objectionable option list and you’re next on it.”

Johnny frowns, “Peter’s seeing someone? Seriously? Since when?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know.”

“I thought he was taking a break from all that.” Johnny deflates visibly. “He said it was getting too difficult to juggle school, Spidey and us.”

“When was this?” Tony probes.

“Like a month ago? Six weeks tops.” Johnny’s eyelids are starting to droop. 

“Are you ok?” Tony touches the guy’s shoulder and he sways. 

“Oh yeaaah, those were definitely the special bears.” Johnny laughs, eyes lighting on Tony. “Bear.. Mama bear.” He laughs happily at his own joke.

Tony scowls, this guy was clearly spouting nonsense now “Ok, I think we’re done here. Go sleep off your pot bears, Storm. I’m gonna leave you forty for pizza, and you better save some for my kid.” He stands, pulling out a few bills and dropping them on the stained coffee table before pocketing his wallet.

Tony moves toward the door, he needs to get out of here before Peter gets back, and who knew when that would be. As he moves past, Johnny snags his elbow, stopping him. 

His blue eyes bright and fevered, Johnny leans toward Tony speaking fervently, “Petey, he’s a good guy. Smart and sweet,” He sighs happily. “Checks muh box… boxes.”

“Yeah, well apparently you're not the only one.” Tony sighs, pulling an iffy crocheted throw off the floor and drapes it over the guy. “I’ll just see myself out. See you around, Storm.”

There’s no answer. 

—

Tony wanders back and forth outside the brownstone. He wishes Rhodey were here for moral support. This is the last name on his list and he was definitely hoping to have had an answer before he got here. This confirms it, he is definitely living in the _darkest_ timeline. He’s uncertainly pacing back toward the front steps, when the security camera pivots toward him, the red light accusatory.

He finally says fuck it and trots up the steps. The door swings open before he can knock. 

“Stark.” It’s Harry Osborn in the flesh and a lot of it. He’s wearing skin tight pants and an artfully unbuttoned shirt. He’s also as skinny you might expect for someone that had a substance abuse problem. 

“Osborn.” He acknowledges. They stare at each other in awkward silence for a moment, a lot lingering unsaid between them. He’s starting to feel like he could really have used some of Johnny Storm’s special bears right about now.

Harry is the first to speak.

“Why are you here, Stark? 

“Just in the neighborhood.” Tony shrugs, attempting nonchalance.

“I don’t buy that. Why don’t you come in.”Harry steps back and Tony slides past him. The interior is immaculate and ostentatious with a high ceiling and sweeping staircase. Harry pads through it on bare feet. “So why are you really here? Peter and I are on good terms at the moment. I even replaced his camera.”

That makes Tony blink but he doesn’t pursue it. He just needs to get this sorted and get out because the longer he’s here, the more likely he is to say something he’ll regret. They continue to make their way through the expanse of brownstone. “There’s been recent development so I’m checking in with all Pete’s ‘friends’ and I‘ve just come to the bottom of the list.” 

“But somehow I’m still on it.” The little punk has the nerve to smirk.

“Shocks the hell out of me too.”

They’ve reached the tastefully muted peach parlor. Osborn sidles up to the window and pushes it open, lighting up a cigarette. He doesn’t offer Tony one or a seat for that matter. 

“We’re good together, you know?” Harry offers, his tone slightly defiant.

“Are you two still…?”

“Don’t worry I haven’t defiled your precious, Petey. At least not lately.” A frankly wicked smile pulls at his lips as he breathes out a curl of smoke. 

Tony clears his throat, wincing. “Good to know… “ 

They lapse into another awkward silence, but Tony powers through. “I think whoever he’s seeing now, it’s serious.”

“Nah, not Peter.” Harry shakes his head turning toward Tony. “He’s not the settling type, he’s too in love with the idea of saving the world. He’s a romantic.”

“Well, he bought a ring so…”

The bravado falters. “Peter’s getting engaged?” Harry pivots abruptly, moving back to the window and staring out, “It’s MJ, right?” He asks over his shoulder, taking another deep drag from his cigarette. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Tony hedges. 

There’s an abrupt sound of realization. “Oh, that’s why you’re here. You thought it might be _me_.”

Yes, in his darkest nightmares, Tony had worried exactly that but he doesn’t want to say it.  
“I’d hoped not.” He answers honestly before he really even thinks about it because that’s how he rolls apparently. He winces.

Harry makes a noise, angry and frustrated. He continues to stare out the window in silence so Tony beats a hasty retreat. 

He doesn’t even say goodbye.

—

He’s back home before dinner and Pepper doesn’t seem to suspect a thing. He mulls over the day, ultimately he was no closer to answers than when he started. He helps Pepper wash and dry the dishes and is heading to the living room when the phone rings. ‘May Parker’ Oh good, maybe they can brainstorm and she’ll have some ideas he hasn’t. Looking forward to a little light gossip, he accepts the call. 

“Hello?” 

The voice on the other end isn’t May Parker and it’s also very very annoyed.

“What did you do!”

“Did you call me from May’s phone just so I would pick up?”

“Yes.” Peter snaps.

“Sneaky, Pete.” Tony can’t keep the admiration out of his voice.

“Have you been meddling again?”

“Me?” He tries to inject as much shock and surprise into the word as he can.

“Yes, you. Tell me, Tony. What have you been up to lately,” Frankly, if the kid weren’t intent on being a vigilante, he might have a future practicing law.

Tony decides it’s best to lay all his cards on the table, “Yes, ok fine. How did you know?”

“My phone has been blowing all afternoon!” Peter all but shouts, “MJ wants to have dinner and talk about old times, Gwen thinks we should have coffee, Harry asked me to fly with him to Paris this weekend and Johnny wants me to come home and talk about the ‘ _rent_ ,’ but we both know what that means! “

“That- that is a truly terrible euphemism.” Tony splutters.

“Tony! How am I going to explain this to my girlfriend?”

“You have a girlfriend? One that I haven’t met?” He glares at the ceiling, “Friday.”

“Oops. Sorry, Boss.”

Peter keeps talking “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Ok, yes, I was meddling. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t making a big mistake. Trust me when I say this, an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure” he closes his eyes, a lump of emotion rising in his throat, “ I just hope she’s worth it, Pete. You’re special, kiddo.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your girl, I just hope she’s good for you. The right kind of partner. Marriage is a huge step.”

“Wha-marriage? I’m, what??”

“The cat’s out of the bag, bud. Happy saw the ring.” 

“Oh he did, did he?” Peter mutters darkly.

“Said it was in a little velvet box so I just wanted to touch base with your intended. As one does in these situations.”

Peter’s laugh sounds a little hysterical and holds no trace of humor, “Yes, I have a box, but it’s pendant for May! Sunday is Mother’s Day, _Tony_.”

“Oh. Oh! Uh oh.” He blinks, that had totally slipped off his radar. He needed to figure out something for Pepper, but right now, he had more pressing matters, 

“Must you say my name like a curse word? After all I’ve done?

“After all you’ve….look, now I have to explain to Felicia why all my exes decided to start calling me -.”

Tony blinks at the unfamiliar name, “Felicia? Who’s Felicia?”

Peter tried to backtrack, “No one! A classmate. We study together, sometimes.” 

“Oh, I bet you do.” Tony’s eyes narrow. 

“Stop talking, right now.” Peter demands, “I’m going to hang up because I have got to go try to fix this mess! Go sit in your ridiculously expensive massage chair and think about what you’ve done.” The call ends as abruptly as it had started.

“Rude.” Tony mutters as he does indeed plop himself down in his massage chair. Best present he’s ever bought himself. He leans back and closes his eyes. 

So the good news is Peter wasn’t planning on rushing into some ill-fated marriage. The bad news, he’s taken up with someone new. Someone Tony doesn’t even have a background check on, at least not yet. He doesn’t have much to go one, but he does have a name.

“Friday, cross reference Peter Parker with the anyone named ‘Felicia.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the Felicia at the end, is *that* Felicia. Does Peter know he know she's Black Cat? Does he not know? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Whatever you think is worse for Tony's cardiogram;)
> 
> To Gruoch who introduced me to the power of possibility when you pair Peter off with his peer group;) So much possibility...
> 
> Thank you to coconutknightshade who reads and leaves such amazing rolling commentary in my docs. Those comments mean the world to me. I honestly don't always know how to respond because your words are so gracious. Thank you:)
> 
> Thank you to seekrest for the beta read, I appreciate you so much!!! You even made it pretty:D It's also funny because the fic that inspired this story was dedicated to *you.* So perf!!!


End file.
